Le printemps est dans l'alcool
by Lyne-chan
Summary: ...ou comment Sasuke découvre que son corps peut lui jouer des tours! Ah bon? Il n'était pas au courant? L'amour donne des ailes mais il peut aussi clouer au sol avec un bon mal de ventre! Voilà ce que c'est que de faire sa crise de puberté en retard!


On ne vous l'a jamais faite la vieille blague sur la puberté, genre c'est la découverte de l'amour, le printemps des sensations, blablabla... ?

Et ben à Sasuke, NON! Et c'est tout le problème. Non seulement ça, mais en plus ce cher noireaud est comme qui dirait un petit peu en retard, et ces drôles de sensations vont lui tomber dessus alors qu'il a déjà quitté Orochimaru et qu'Itachi est en train de pioncer six pieds sous terre!

Attentions mesdames et messieurs! Voici donc la révélation de Sasuke et, par dessus le marché, une belle idéalisation de l'être désiré! Mais ne serait-il pas un peu tordu le Sasuke? Huh?

Place au dernier des Uchiwa!

* * *

Elle dansait. La musique entrainait son corps souple dans une étreinte fluide et voluptueuse, épousant parfaitement la moindre de ses courbes graciles. Ses hanches se mouvaient en rythme, tantôt caressantes tantôt tranchantes, elle tournait, virait, déployant son corps leste jusqu'aux extrêmes. Elle occupait tout l'espace de la piste, et rayonnait même au-delà. Ses mains fines accompagnaient les notes, de plus en plus vite. Ses doigts fuselés volaient entre les danseurs, diffusant tout l'enchantement de ses amples mouvements. Elle n'avait aucun partenaire. Ou plutôt si, la salle entière était son partenaire. Elle jouait avec le temps et l'espace, virevoltait d'un partenaire à un autre, changeait de mains à chaque nouveau tempo, se délestant habilement de toute emprise qui l'aurait à terme étouffée. Elle était intouchable, libre et volage, indomptée. Son visage rayonnait d'un plaisir sans limites, d'une candeur et d'une joie rare, proche de l'extase. Elle était seule ce soir là, et pourtant elle dansait avec une foule d'inconnus qu'elle s'appropriait puis délaissait la seconde suivante. Elle jouait pour elle, et comptait bien s'amuser jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Accoudé au comptoir, je la suivais des yeux depuis un bon moment déjà. Combien de verres avais-je vidé en la contemplant ainsi ? Plusieurs bouteilles sans doute. Je ne craignais pas l'alcool. Je ne craignais rien. Ni poison, ni lame aiguisée, ni crocs, ni griffes, rien. J'étais devenu si fort que plus rien ne m'effrayait. Pire encore, plus rien ne m'excitait. Tout m'ennuyait. Ce qui, autrefois, suscitait une vague de frisson dans tout mon corps ne me faisait même plus frémir. Toute l'exaltation d'un danger imminent, d'une mort possible, m'était devenue étrangère. Non, je ne craignais plus rien.

Et je m'ennuyais.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais venu dans ce bar. J'y cherchais de nouvelles expériences, une situation inextricable, une occupation nouvelle. J'y voulais trouver un regain d'adrénaline, une bouffée d'air frais. Mais une fois encore, j'étais reparti déçu. L'alcool, les femmes, tout ça je connaissais déjà. Tout ça j'en avais marre. Les brumes vaseuses de ma vodka étaient tout ce qui me restait pour fuir cet enfer. Mais ce soir là, je restais étrangement lucide. Aucun alcool n'était assez puissant pour me détourner d'_elle_.

Portant mon énième verre à mes lèvres, j'englouti le reste de ma vodka et en commandais une autre d'un geste absent. La chanson touchait à sa fin et le volume assourdissant disparaissait sous le tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissements des danseurs exténués. Elle applaudissait aussi, un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres. Une candeur indescriptible émanait d'elle, comme si les vices de ce monde en décomposition n'avaient pas encore réussit à l'éclabousser. La prochaine dance allait débuter. Je me callais plus confortablement sur mon siège, une joue dans la paume de ma main, attendant que reprenne l'envoutement. Mais alors que la musique repartait de plus belle, elle esquiva les quelques orgueilleux qui lui tendaient avidement la main et se dirigea vers le bar. C'est-à-dire vers moi. Elle prit place sur le tabouret juste à côté de moi, se glissant sur son siège d'un geste extraordinairement fluide. Je me détournais vivement, vrillant mon verre du regard. Son parfum suave se glissait jusqu'à moi, déclenchant chez moi une violente réaction qui me secoua de tout mon être. Je brûlais littéralement sur place. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et dans mon ventre éclatait une puissante sensation de désir. Elle ne m'avait pas remarqué. Elle ignorait tout de ce feu et de ces coups qui battaient mes entrailles.

« Un martini s'il te plait Franck ! » commanda-t-elle en souriant au serveur.

Ce dernier la réprimanda sur le choix de sa boisson qui, semblait-il, était sa préférée. Elle rit. D'un beau rire cristallin et mélodieux. Sa voix claire et veloutée chanta un « Je ne te demande pas ton avis » amusé. C'est alors qu'elle me remarqua. Ses yeux magnifiques se tournèrent vers moi et, dans la seconde qui suivit, s'illuminèrent de plaisir.

« Vodka ? » constata-t-elle en désignant mon verre d'un léger mouvement de tête.

Les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge tandis que je sentais mes mains blanchir autour de ma boisson. J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête, prenant bien soin de ne pas poser les yeux sur elle de peur que la pression dans mon ventre ne s'accrue encore. Elle s'approcha furtivement, glissant imperceptiblement son tabouret plus près du mien, puis glissa son visage juste sous le mien.

« Vous êtes malade ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt, alarmée par mon brusque sursaut et mes joues enflammées.

Impossible de détourner le regard. La perfection de son visage me gifla de plein fouet, finissant d'ébranler les quelques défenses qui me restaient encore. Dans mon ventre les coups redoublèrent d'intensité, explosant d'un feu dévastateur et meurtrier.

« N… non. » bégayais-je maladroitement en reportant mon attention sur les parois de mon verre que les glaçons cognaient dans un tintement frénétique et cristallin.

Je relâchais ma vodka, soudant mes mains tremblantes l'une à l'autre. Le serveur revint avec le martini qu'il déposa devant elle. Elle le remercia puis reporta son attention sur moi.

« Vous venez souvent ici ? » questionna-t-elle en portant le martini à ses lèvres.

Je répondis un « oui » maladroit, secoué par une nouvelle vague de sensations impérieuses. Ses magnifiques yeux améthyste pétillèrent d'une lueur maligne tandis que sa main repoussait ses cheveux de jais derrière son oreille d'un geste désinvolte. Le lourd cognement du sang qui battait à mes tempes s'accentua encore, poussé par une violente vague de lubricité qui m'engloutit totalement. Je suffoquais, cherchant tant bien que mal un moyen de lui dissimuler mon désarroi. Jamais une femme n'avait encore eu une telle emprise sur moi. Jamais mon corps ne s'était manifesté de manière aussi crue. Aussi bestiale. C'était la première fois qu'il échappait ainsi à mon contrôle, se jouant de ma volonté et bafouant mon indifférence. Inspirant profondément, je calmais mon souffle rauque et tentais de me composer une respiration sereine et ordonnée.

« Oui je… j'aime bien l'ambiance de ce bar. » repris-je difficilement.

Son visage se tordit en une mimique horriblement craquante. Elle acquiesça d'un geste de tête convaincu puis porta de nouveau les lèvres à son verre.

« En plus ils font une vodka d'enfer ! » plaisanta-t-elle à demi-voix.

L'allusion à mon état fiévreux – qu'elle mettait heureusement sur le compte de l'alcool – m'arracha un sourire qu'elle remarqua aussitôt.

« Eh ben voilà ! » lança-t-elle, victorieuse.

Devant mon air perplexe, ses yeux scintillèrent de malice. Son sourire devint légèrement moqueur, quoique toujours empreint d'une douceur indescriptible. Dans mon ventre les coups se manifestèrent avec plus d'ardeur encore.

« Depuis le début de la soirée vous faites une tête épouvantable. On dirait que tous les malheurs du monde vous sont tombés dessus pendant la journée ! »

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants, jouant du bout des doigts avec ses glaçons.

« Mais je vois que vous êtes encore capable de sourire... » rit-elle en terminant son martini.

« Tant mieux, c'est pour ça que je suis venue. »

Elle reposa son verre vide sur le comptoir, sauta de son tabouret et me tendit une main amicale.

« Ravie d'avoir pu discuter un moment. » me dit-elle d'un sourire.

Ma respiration se figea une fraction de secondes.

Boum…

Boum…

Les battements s'étendirent à mon corps entier, redoublant d'intensité. J'avais l'impression de me replier sur moi-même et d'imploser en même temps. Comme si j'allais voler en éclat, exploser dans un fracas sourd et meurtrier.

Boum…

Boum…

Ma main s'approcha de la sienne. Doucement, trèèès doucement. Ses longs doigts sculpturaux n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des miens – si lourds et grossiers en comparaison.

Boum…

Boum…

Enfin nos deux mains se rencontrèrent, s'enlaçant d'une étreinte tendre et forte. Nos doigts s'entremêlèrent, se soudèrent les uns aux autres, plaquant nos deux paumes ensemble. Ce simple contact déclencha en moi une foule de sensation inconnues toutes plus délicieuses et effrayantes les unes que les autres. Fortes, puissantes, impérieuses. Je dû me faire violence pour la relâcher, bataillant contrer l'envie de la serrer contre moi jusqu'à l'en étouffer. Sur la piste de dance les badauds s'épuisaient en même temps que la musique, et déjà débutait une autre chanson. La jeune fille sembla reconnaitre l'air, car son visage resplendit d'une joie à peine contenue. Récupérant sa main, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de me subtiliser mon verre qu'elle termina à ma place.

« Vous dansez ? » me demanda-t-elle en reposant mon verre vide directement dans les mains du serveur.

Les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. Elle allait finir par me tuer, à jouer ainsi avec les réactions de mon corps. Je ne réussi à émettre qu'un souffle heurté, largement réticent à l'idée de me fondre dans la masse des danseurs. Je n'avais pour ainsi dire jamais dansé : ce n'était vraiment pas dans mon genre. Je me levais pourtant, la laissant m'entrainer sur la piste. Suivirent des heures et des heures de danse effrénée : elle virevoltant, aussi légère que la brise, et moi gauche, suivant tant bien que mal un rythme trop rapide pour moi. Peu à peu, nos corps se rapprochèrent pour finalement bouger ensemble, d'un seul et même mouvement. Se détachant, se retrouvant, glissant l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à épuisement. Pour une toute première danse, je me débrouillais plutôt pas mal, en fin de compte. Ou bien peut être que c'était elle qui, grâce à ses mouvements enchanteurs, me guidait sur la piste, laissant la musique faire le reste. Lorsqu'enfin cette dernière s'arrêta définitivement, elle s'inclina légèrement et m'adressa un sourire resplendissant.

« Je me suis bien amusée. J'espère qu'on se reverra ? »

Comme j'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête mécanique, elle se retourna et s'éloigna d'un pas fluide.

« Au fait… » lança-t-elle en se retournant.

« Je m'appelle Yusuki. »

Puis, sans même me laisser le temps de répondre ou de réagir, elle parti, me laissant seul au milieu de la foule. Seul et sonné. Moi comme d'autres, elle m'avait délaissé après s'être amusée.

« Yusuki… » pensais-je doucement.

« Sois en sûre, nous nous reverrons. »

Pressant une main contre mon ventre agité de frissons, je retournais au comptoir me commander une vodka de plus. Le lendemain, et chaque soir qui suivront, je serai là, accoudé au bar. Et ce jusqu'à ce que cette sensation au fond de moi disparaisse. Jusqu'à ce que je la possède. Ou jusqu'à ce que je la tue...

* * *

Temps mort!

Sasuke a brandit son splen-di-de ( si, si ) sabre et me l'appuie sous la gorge avec une conviction mémorable! Désolée Sasuke-kun, j'te jure que j'avais pas de mauvaises intentions quand j'ai écrit ça! D'ailleurs j'avais jamais remarqué, mais tes cheveux sont hyper brillants! J'te jure!

*suivent 5 minutes de lèche botte dans l'espoir que Sasuke baisse son arme qui, soit dit en passant, menace toujours ma petite vie*

( que quelqu'un lui enlève ce truc des pattes avant que je me fasse trucider! XS )


End file.
